Share mo lang
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: share mo lang


"Gray!"

"AHHHH" Gray was wide awake as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Calming down he took deep breaths and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Thankfully there was some moonlight coming in through the windows so he didn't have to strain his eyes too much. Noticing that he was looking up at the ceiling, Gray knew then that he was laying down on a bed. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was that he had walked in on Mira, she had cornered him and told him something that blew his mind. 'She wants me to fuck her' Gray thought. With that going through his head Gray went on high alert and looked left and right trying to ascertain where the She-Devil was. Finding no sign of her he signed. "Ah man, thank God. It was all a dream. No way Mira would want to fuck her" Gray thought him a content smile on his face.

"Oh, that was no dream Gray. I really do want you to fuck me" a feminine voice said.

Gray went into Defcon one when he heard the all too familiar sweet as honey voice. Too scared to look Gray suddenly realized that there was a weight on him that wasn't his own. He felt soft skin all along his right side on the bed. He felt two large and soft globes pressed against his side and two hardened nubs poking into his ribs. He also felt a soft but delicate digit making circular motions on his stomach. Fearing what he knew was there to be true Gray slowly began to lean his head forward until his chin met his chest. At that moment Gray was face to face with Mirajane Strauss still naked as a jaybird with her right hand drawing circles on his abs, her left holding onto his shoulder and her long yet slender legs intertwined with his own. He could feel how soft Mira's skin was and her arousal. With the way her legs were spread over his own he could feel just how wet and ready Mira was against his shorts. He didn't need his nose to figure that out, the stain on his pants would be enough.

"So Gray, when do you wanna start on repaying me" Mira said while making her fingers walk up Gray's chest until she lightly tapped him on the nose playfully. Her tone might have been playful and teasing but her eyes told a different story. Mirajane was not about to let Gray walk away from this. She was close to an orgasm and he, though she knew it was an accident, robbed her of it. She was going to get her pound of flesh even if it meant being pounded by his flesh. Gray could see that no matter how much he begged or groveled he would have to comply with her wishes. Like Lisanna, Gray could never win an argument with Mirajane (or any guy arguing with a girl for that matter) so he knew he was beat from the get go. But he wouldn't be himself he just gave up now would he.

"W-well about that. How about I give you money instead" Gray offered.

"Don't need it, I'm S-class so I can get my own money. Lots of it" Mira said with a smile.

"Happy and I need food, so I gotta go and get that."

"It's past midnight, no grocery store is open. You'll have to wait until morning" her smile was still on.

"I don't feel so well! Don't want to make you sick"

"You look fine to me" 'Dammit does she ever stop smiling!' Gray thought

"Laxus would be pissed!"

"Laxus and I aren't and dating and never have, so it's none of his business who I sleep with. Gray you owe me and I intend to have you pay up" Mira said. Her smile was gone replaced with a serious face. But after only a second her expression dropped again, this time replaced with one of sadness and disappointment. "Don't you want to" Mira asked softly.

"Mira I...I don't know..." Gray couldn't respond. He never saw Mira so vulnerable, so hurt. He was about to speak up again but his words got caught in his throat when he saw Mira's eyes get misty. She looked away from him to hide it but it was too late, Gray could already smell salt in the air. Mirajane was crying.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you do something you don't want to do" Mira apologized while wiping at her eyes. She positioned herself on the bed until she was sitting with her legs crossed and a blanket once again covering her up.

"I'm such a fool. To think any man would want me seems like a fairy tale" Mira said. Her head was downcast and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. 'Huh, never noticed they were loose until now' Gray thought. He shook his head to get that wayward thought out of his mind to focus on what Mira just said. No man would want her? Was she crazy?

"Mira, everybody loves you. You're Fairy Tail's poster girl. Any man would be crazy to have you" Gray said with his rare comforting tone. He was now leaning forward on the bed with his arms supporting his weight.

"I know but no one would ever really want me. Like you said I'm Fairy Tail's poster girl. Most guys only want me for my looks or my power. And even those scare men away. Who would want to date a girl stronger than themselves? Who would want to date a demon" Mira said again. It was as if Gray's words had hit a brick wall.

"Well then those guys would be idiots to pass up on you just because you're crazy strong. Look at Hibiki and Jenny, she's a model and pretty and sure as shit stronger than that pretty boy but they seem happy. So you turn into a demon, who the hell cares. That isn't the real you, just your magic. And just because your magic shows you as a demon, that doesn't mean that's what's in your heart" Gray said. Looking up from her lap, Mira finally saw Gray's face. In the moonlight she could see his face clearly and low and behold she couldn't find a trace of deceit in his words. He truly meant what he said.

"Why would you think like that Mira, that's not like you? You're usually cheerful with your smile that lights up a room" Gray said Mira gave a slight giggle in response. Leave it to Gray to bring her back from herself. It wasn't the first time.

"I guess I always thought that no one would want to get to know the real me. No one has made an effort so far. Only my siblings and the master actually know the real me, but no one else." Mira answered.

"So how does knowing the real you and you wanting me to, uh you know, have sex with you tie into all this" Gray asked with a blush on his face. He diverted his eyes as best he could from Mira but it was no use.

"When you denied me, I thought that what I always feared was coming true. No one wanted to be with me. They just liked to look at me from afar and day dream. Sure the boldest of men would ask me out but they only wanted to bed me and that would be it. They got what they wanted and they would parade it around like it was a prize. When you rejected me, it made me feel low about myself. If I were to give myself to anyone it would be to someone I'm comfortable with. That's where you come in, but when you kept giving me excuses. I guess I just felt that not even my friends want me" Mira said. Her eyes were downcast again with the tears making streaks on her beautiful face, pooling under her chin. She let out a few sniffles before she felt a calloused hand lift her chin up. What she saw in Gray's eyes was something she thought she would never see: disappointment and resentment. Not in her, but in himself. He lifted his other hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way Mira. I never want any of my friends to feel that way. Everybody loves you and would put down their lives for you, myself included. We need you hear not just because you keep us fed and keep us in line when Erza and Master can't but because we would be a mess without you. You keep this guild together with what you do. Like I said any man would be lucky to have you in his life, shit myself included. Although you used to tease me to no end when we were younger, thank you for that…" Gray said. Mira giggled at what he was referring to. She knew she gave him a hard time when they were kids but there was a reason behind that and not just because he hung out with her sister and was part of Erza's little crew.

"…but I knew that no matter how much you teased me, I knew I could count on you. Although you acted like you didn't like me, I knew you never meant it. I always knew we were friends. Sure I thought you were a demon countless times, especially when you threatened to cook Happy and me or when you threatened to cut off my balls when you found me and Lisanna sleeping in our hut together. That one still haunts me to this day. Or that one time you threatened to drop me from a cliff when-"

"Are you going somewhere with this Gray" Mira said with a strict tone. As much as she loved going down memory lane, it way the conversation was going wasn't exactly helping her mood.

"Oh my bad. Anyway despite all of that I knew that you weren't a true demon. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're a kind, loving and caring human being Mira. If any person were to tell you something differently I can tell you right now that that person's ass is grass courtesy of the Fairy Tail guild. Don't ever believe that no one wants you because everybody in Fairy Tail, no Fiore itself, adores you. You just need to find the right guy for you. And if you ever find the right guy you would want to be with, he better not make you cry otherwise he'll get the same treatment as those douchebags who insulted you" Gray finished. Mira couldn't believe that the same dense and sometimes ignorant dragonslayer could say something so mature. There was a reason Mira had always had a soft spot for him and it were the moments like these. When Gray showed just how worldly he could be; when he dropped his mask of the idiot and showed who he really was and his inner thoughts. 'I have to find the right one you say? Well Gray I think I did' Mira thought. For the third time in less than 15 minutes Mira began to cry again but these tears were for a whole different reason. But Gray didn't know any better.

"Oh man, Mira don't cry! I'm sorry if I made you sad but- ahhh" Gray found himself once again laying on the bed with Mira on top of him. When he felt something wet hit his cheeks he looked onto Mira's face to see that she was smiling. Not a sad smile like what she had one before but this was a genuine smile filled with happiness and something else. It was the same look her dream version wore before he woke up, but once again it stumped the son of Igneel.

"You idiot, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so happy" Mira said while making no attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Happy? I'm glad that you're happy but could you fill me in on why you're crying and why you tackled me to the bed again" Gray asked.

"I'm happy because I think I finally found the right guy and that brought tears to my eyes you dummy" Mira said. She had positioned her arms on either side of Gray's head and began to slowly stroke his hair with her right hand.

"Oh really. That fast? Well who is he? He has to be evaluated by me and the rest of the guild though before he thinks he can lay his mitts on you ya know" Gray said with a grimace.

"Well I'll give you a hint. He's strong, caring, has a wild side, never gives up and is a dragonslayer" Mira said while slowly leaning forward before their noses touched.

Gray thought for a good 30 seconds before his eyes bulged out of his skull. "GAJEEL?! Since when has that walking example of a Prince Albert ever been caring? I mean yeah, to Levy maybe, but him!" Gray was floored by that sentence. Mira liked Gajeel? What next, Lucy was a Dragonslayer?

"No dummy, not Gajeel, and not Laxus and don't you dare think of Wendy and the Twin Dragons either" Mira said.

"That only leaves me then since Cobra is locked up" Gray said with a confused expression on his face.

"Exactly" Mira said with a smile. Gray looked at Mira for a good minute before the information finally donned on him.

"….Ehhh!" Gray was once again floored. 'Mira likes me?! Since when?!' Gray screamed in his head.

"I know that I and you aren't as close as you and my sister or your relationships with Lucy and Erza but I mean it Gray, I do like you, a lot. Have for a while now, I just never wanted to come in between you and my sister or Lucy and Erza. I didn't want to seem selfish by taking you from them. But after hearing what you said to me, I guess I'm tired of waiting around. If they want you they'll have to fight for you" Mira said with finality. Before Gray could respond to her statement and ask her why she felt the way she did, Mira pressed her lips onto Gray's silencing him. Gray's mind was once again blown. Gray had only been in a situation like this once before but it was years ago. However, for some reason he felt his instincts kick in making his arms wrap around Mira's slim waist pulling her in closer. His eyes slowly began to shut and he started to kiss Mira back. 'Mmm, she tastes like vanilla' Gray thought. Mira was in a state of euphoria. She expected Gray's lips to be chapped and rough but they were the exact opposite. They were soft and warm. She felt fireworks when their lips connected and she became addicted to him off of just one kiss. She knew then that she had chosen right when making Gray someone she wanted to be with. Hopefully at the end of the night Gray would think the same thing. If not, she would just need to further persuade him with by her own methods.

After about a minute the two finally separated, the need for oxygen overtaking any lust between them.

"Mira, I…that was awesome" Gray said with a shit eating grin.

"Glad you liked it Gray, because if you play your cards right there is more where that came from" Mira said lovingly and teasingly at the same time. Her hand never left Gray's hair and she continued to stroke his locks and rake her fingers through it. As spiky and unkempt as it looked, it was surprisingly soft and her fingers never got tangled in it. Leaning forward Mira gave a soft kiss to Gray's forehead ready to initiate another kiss before Gray stopped her by squeezing her hips a little roughly making Mira give him her full attention.

"Is something wrong" Mira asked seeing Gray's nervous expression.

"It's just. You said that you like me a lot and I do like you Mira but I don't know if I like you like that and since we're doing this I don't- mmm" Gray was interrupted by Mira's finger being placed over his. She leaned forward and pecked his lips and gave him a loving look.

"You're not taking advantage of me and I'm not vulnerable enough to think that you are. I want this and by the feel of things, so do you" Mira let out a giggle. Gray went beet red when Mira pointed out that he was at full mast after their heated kiss.

"Besides you owe me my little salamander. Don't think I forgot what you've done. We'll just keep this as our little secret, ok?" Mira said with her nose lightly touching Gray's and her lips grazing his too.

"Hehe ok if that's what you want Mira" Gray said looking a little unsure himself. He didn't want to play with Mia's emotions like that because it was both a cardinal rule and a death wish to play with a girl's emotions. The girls and the guys beat it into him (both figuratively (guys) and literally (girls)). He had seen Mira in tears before when someone hurt her feelings and he didn't want to be the one to make Mira cry. Especially since he knew somehow the heavens would deem it necessary for him to be on the receiving end of Fairy Tail's, if not all of Fiore's, wrath. But if this was what Mirajane wanted he wouldn't deny her. Wasn't like his libido would let him anyway so he was pretty much trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's get started shall we" Mira said with a lustful expression. She dove for Gray's lips and began to kiss for all they were worth. Gray responded in kind and began to move his arms up and down Mira's back while she continued to tussle with his hair. Wanting to change things up from just lip contact, Gray proceeded to open his mouth and lick Mirajane's bottom lip. Surprised by the daring act, Mira parted her lips letting the wet organ enter her mouth and wrestle with her tongue. Letting a little bit of her inner demon out, Mira took this as a challenge and began to fight back against Gray all the while enjoying the sensual sensation. Gray being the stubborn fool that he was wasn't intending to lose this fight so he doubled his efforts to make Mira submit. Reaching into her bag of tricks Mirajane began to grind herself on Gray. Not expecting such a dirty tactic Gray did the same while heating up his body temperature making Mirajane's sensitivity skyrocket. Their moans filled the room of the infirmary as they made out on the bed. After a few more minutes Mira finally submitted and gave in to Gray's superior skill. Pulling apart Mira was flushed and giggling like a school girl.

"That…was…amazing" Mira said breathlessly.

"Hehehe that was fucking awesome. Seems I finally beat you Mira" Gray said with his famous grin on. Said grin suddenly turned into a look of shock and he had to hold the moan that threatened to make it out of his mouth when he felt Mira's delicate hand rub at his erection through his shorts. Looking at her face, Gray didn't know whether to come right then and there or to crap himself. Or both. The look on Mira's face was of seduction and evil intentions.

"You might have won that battle Gray, but you haven't won the war just yet. I'm just getting started and the night is still young" Mira said while dragging herself down his body. Sometime between their heart to heart moment and make out session, the blanket Mira had to cover herself was once again M.I.A along with Gray's jacket. Don't ask either how it happened because both didn't really give a damn. Gray felt Mira's soft, smooth skin run down his body along with her large breast and hardened nipples. When she finally reached her destination, Gray's mind was damn near putty. In one fierce tug Mira had ripped off Gray's pants and boxers releasing his manhood to the open air. Her jaw went slack when she saw his member.

'He must be at least nine inches if not more" Mira thought. Her body began to heat up seeing the phallus at full attention and she could feel herself getting even wetter. The mere thought of having Gray's dick rammed into her continuously made her shudder. Cautiously she wrapped her hand around it taking in his girth and it too was impressive. When she heard the moan coming from Gray a grin took hold of her face before she slowly began to stroke him.

"Things just got a whole lot more fun, don't you think Gray" Mira said before she let some saliva dangle from her tongue and land on the head lubing up her new favorite toy for what she had planned for it.


End file.
